


Until We Meet Again

by Katakatica



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Dark Character, F/M, Gets violent, Pain, Past Abuse, Past Timeline, Possessive Sans, Random - Freeform, Romance, Sad, Tag, Timeline, Weird, romantic, stupid reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 19:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7695742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katakatica/pseuds/Katakatica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This time, it was different: they remembered everything she had done before... but she did not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until We Meet Again

There was once a girl. A young woman, really. She did not seem much different from others: she looked somewhat ordinary, she had always been known to have jobs that fit the norm. Her family had been just like that, too: casual. With both of her parents working hard, she had never really lacked anything. Granted, it was rare for her to dwelve in luxury, but it was not as if that was what her heart craved for this girl wanted nothing more than for her life to last. To stay that way until she grew old, older than her mother and father were then, maybe even older than her grandparents... Of course, it is often those who do not expect it that meet the cruellest of fates. One moment, her life had been the same as always and then... tragedy struck.

Before she knew it, she just had nowhere to go. For months, she had persevered: hiding in alleys, trembling in dumpsters for the night. But slowly, she was losing hope. It did not take long for her to understand that things just would not turn better for her. Despite the last flickers of joy still alit in her soul it was turning sour.

It was on a dark summer night that she was decided to end it all. For long nights by then, she had taken refugee on a lonely mountaintop cave. Scraps of food she had salvaged were there with her: stale bits of donuts, half a bottle of soda... She was so, so hungry and just so tired...

Everyone who lived in the area had heard rumours about the mountain. Whoever went there never returned: she had been there for days and first, she had wanted to go back. She wanted to try her luck out once more. She wanted to send in just one more application for a job, maybe this time she would be accepted...

And yet, ever since she had been there, something had changed. She was feeling an odd pull. It was almost haunting, teasing... And it was coming from the highest part of the mountain. She had been there before, but had ran away. She was scared she would slip and it all would crumble...

The next time she went, she stood on the edge. An odd hole lay there, wide, deep. No grass seemed to grow near it, no other form of life was present. It was just her and her darkening thoughts...

She took a step without really realizing it. And suddenly she was falling.

The next time she awoke, everything hurt. Her entire body was throbbing from pain she could not even explain. It was as if thousands of tiny knives had been pressed down her sides, into her flesh. Like hundreds of thorns had cut into her bare arms...

Was this how dying felt like?

She could not see.

It was scary. Eyes open wide, only darkness seemed to present its bareness to her. She shook under the looming presence.

Was this how her life would end?

The pain only seemed to be getting worse. She felt vines wrap around her legs, oddly careful. Had they been there before? Maybe she starting to hallucinate. With the loss of blood she must have experienced, it was very possible. After all, all that seemed to surround her was blood: wet, warm, the scent of iron hang heavy in the air around her.

"Are you stupid?" she heard. The voice was high-pitched and odd, like a child's and not. It was somewhat worrying as well.. Inhuman. What was going on?

"Did you seriously think that your little stunt last time would change your fate?" her name was uttered next with a certain tone, one of anguish that was almost familiar to her. "You thought it would help us all, huh?"

It did not take long for her to lose her consciousness once more. Like a sack of rice, limp, she was dragged through thick grass as grumbling still echoed in the caverns. It was not long until gentle arms padded with the softest fur lifted her, but even then, she was not awake, blissfully unaware of all the agony her frail body was in.

"My poor, poor child.." a soft voice cried, warm tears hitting her pale face."Don't worry, my child... I've got you... And I am never letting go of you once more..."

She was floating in an empty, empty darkness. She felt heavy, her entire body throbbing with pain. Could she move? She doubted it. Tried twitching her toes but all she could muster was the slightest movement. It hurt. A sob, chocked and loud escaped her parched throat. How long had she been there, floating? How long had it been since water had last graced her with its cooling presence? Something warm, wet cascaded down her aching cheeks. Was she crying? Could she even cry like this?

Something soft, gentle broke through the barrier of void around her. She still could not see, but suddenly she could feel and hear. It was as if a spell had been broken around her frail form. She let out a groan: the pain seemed to be growing even worse with this odd happening.

"Shush, my child," was the gentle coaxing as fur brushed against her sweat-matted forehead. Immediately, she calmed: why she did not know. It had been so long, however, since such gentle voice had soothed her. How long, really? She could not even recall.. "Just rest up for now. I've got you.."

The last three words echoed in her mind. I've got you. They should have felt alien, strange, as it had been maybe more than years since she had last heard a sentence so gentle and sweet. And yet, they comforted her, rushing at her with a sense of puzzlinh familiarity. She knew... somehow she just knew that she had met the person that had her before. Even their name - her muddled mind was too slow to decide whether it belonged to a male or a female - was on the tip of their tongue. She could almost recall joking with something akin to that once. Long, long ago... Or had it been just days?

"Mom?"

**Author's Note:**

> Boredom made me scribble this down :D Not having too many hopes with it, I just need to get out of my block T.T


End file.
